Sacred Passage
thumb|right|250px Sacred Passage jest piątym poziomem w kampanii single player Unreala. ; Autor : Juan Pancho Eekels ; Opis : Gracz wydostaje się z Depths of Rrajigar wieczorową porą i po raz kolejny przebywa wśród dzikiej przyrody. Trafia do małej dolinki, która zaprowadzi go starożytnej świątyni, co zapowiadają liczne zdobione kamienie. Przyjdzie też czas na pływanie. Opis przejścia A relief as you escape from the dire Rrajigar mining facility once more to the surface of this strange planet. More answers have become clear but you have more questions; who are these Skaarj invaders? How are you going to survive, let alone escape the planet? You start in the exit corridor of the Rrajigar mining facility, so step through the door and into a small gulley. Collect Nali Healing Fruit on the way if you need it - watch out for the Manta that sometimes flies around here. You will emerge on a plateau, with a wall ahead. The door is locked, so continue round the plateau to the left. Nothing in the immediate area, so pull out your Stinger and proceed round to a water pool. There is a SkaarjWarrior here so dispose of him as quickly as possible. Go past the pool and to the left of the large rock where there is someone's leg and a Clip. Continue past the Nali Rabbits to the far corner, where you can collect Nali Healing Fruit if you need it. Hmm. Dead end, so return to the water pool. Take a dip and collect Tarydium Shards plus Clips from behind a rock; watch out for the shoal of Biterfish, and dispose of the Devilfish who sometimes comes out of an underwater tunnel. Use the Automag or Dispersion Pistol for best results with least waste. Follow the underwater tunnel to its end. Take a good breath before you do this, as it's a long way. Eventually you will come to a pool; surface and use the step to climb out. Emerging, you will pass a Nali Healing Fruit and arrive at a clearing on the other side of the structure. There is a door in the wall of the structure but leave it alone for now. Go to the far corner for some Tarydium Shards at the base of the structure. There is a Manta here so Automag it. Now head for the opposite cliff, where there is a shrine entrance. Enter the shrine and go to the end, where there is a barred off Antechamber, a dead Nali and a water vase. Collect the Clip and Flare, then read the inscription on the wall 1. Return to the shrine entrance, where one of the pillars has a face carving sticking out from the main part of the pillar. Press it and the bars are removed. The antechamber reveals Tarydium Shards and a pool containing Biterfish and a Super Health Pack. Collect the pack, and return to the clearing. Head for the door in the structure, and press the floorplate at its base to open it. As you step inside you will be in an open-roofed passage within the walls. An empty pool is ahead, so step around to the left and take the passage on that side of the pool. Beware of the LesserBrute that charges you here. Continuing, you will pass an inscription 2. Go to the end of the walkway. There are 2 Nali Healing Fruit here, and a Clip behind vases. You will be at the front door; the lever to the right opens it if you want to collect anything from the start area. Return now to the empty pool area within the structure. Head to the door at the far end; it is locked. Inscriptions to either side give the player a clue that is relevant to the next level 3,4. First of all, you must open the door. A lever is mounted by a pillar behind you, so press it. The empty pool now fills up. Not what you hoped, you think, but as it does so the door opens. Enter the room behind and take a right to complete the level. Wiadomości Translatora # "You must have a keen eye, so that you may bathe in the sacred waters." # "Only the purest of heart will pay homage to the God of The Good Lore Chizra" # "Wood must break free..." # "...For that will be the key" Kategoria:Kampania Unreal